Bedazzled
by hermyowninny
Summary: Sequel to The Hair and the Heir. Ginny Weasley begins her job as DADA teacher at Hogwarts after the supposed death of Lord Voldemort. To understand this, you would definitely have to have read my first fic, The Hair and the Heir.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the sequel to _The Hair and the Heir_. I will stress again that it won't make much sense unless you've read _THatH_. I will also stress, _again_, that I wrote and completed _THatH _before JKR released _HPatHBP_, so **DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD IN MY STORY**! This makes it extremely difficult for me, to write, because all I can base this sequel on is _The Hair and the Heir_, not anything from the sixth book that does not agree with what I wrote in _THatH_. So, as I do love reviews, _please _don't submit a review questioning why Dumbledore is still alive, as I've told you, time and again, that I finished _THatH_ before _HBP_, and therefore Dumbledore is still alive in my story. Yes, I did name Snape as the Half-Blood Prince correctly, but at the time it was pure theory yet to be affirmed in canon.

Okay, I think that's enough with the business. This story begins two nights before the start of term, when Ginny will take up the position of DADA teacher, instead of completing her seventh year, at Hogwarts. Now, you may think that since Voldemort is dead, what could I possibly still be writing about? Well, (hehehe grins evilly) that is for me to know, and you to find out. I really hope this lives up to the reputation of its predecessor, and please don't hate me too much if it turns out to be a flop. I'll try to update once a week, but I can't promise anything. So please, read, review, and I _dearly _hope you enjoy it!

BEDAZZLED

CHAPTER ONE:1

"Ginny! Harry's here, dear!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs, simultaneously drying her hands with a dish towel, sweeping the floor and attempting to catch yet another colorful flying object set off by Fred and George.

Upstairs, while she was supposed to be getting ready to go out to dinner, Ginevra Molly Weasley sat on her bed in her nightie and looked through a tattered box of her old Hogwarts things.

It was inconceivable to herself and everyone who knew her that Ginny would be teaching at Hogwarts in a mere two days. She would be instructing her own friends and former classmates how to defend themselves against Dark magic, though many of them had assisted her in her _own _times of need.

But Ginny was certain that she wanted to do it; she wanted to share her experiences, and if possible, help the students at Hogwarts to realize that they are no exception to the wraths of Dark wizards and witches.

Sighing and swinging her legs out from under her, Ginny knew she had to quickly get dressed and ready; though she didn't show it, she _was_ absolutely thrilled to be going out that evening with Harry.

In just a flick of her wand, Ginny was dressed in a beautiful emerald-green gown with a real emerald brooch on the waist, and a pair of silver high heels. Her face was powdered with a slight pink blush, and her hair was in an exquisite up-do of spirally curls. With a grin, she looked down at the gorgeous emerald ring on her left hand, which Harry had proposed to her with.

"You clean up nice, sis," Ron said quietly, leaning against the doorpost of his younger sister's bedroom.

Ginny's eyes widened with glee as she looked up and ran over to her brother, smothering him in the tightest hug she could manage.

"Where's Hermione? Did you just get back?" Ginny inquired of her brother's new wife and their arrival home from the honeymoon.

"Hermione's down in the kitchen, and we stopped at the Grangers' first, but yes, we just got back," Ron replied, beaming with joy.

Ginny released her brother from her strangling hold and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. It was startling to see how much more mature her brother had become over the year; but as his sister she knew that he hadn't gotten rid of his foolish ways completely.

"Well I'm so glad you two are home, and _apparently_ happy. Can I expect to be an auntie anytime soon?" Ginny joked with a wink, making Ron blush slightly.

She let out a short laugh and shook her head before the two of them started down the stairs together.

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked as soon the crimson-haired seventeen year old was visible from her position at the kitchen table. Hermione jumped out of her seat and hurried to embrace her best friend and sister-in-law.

"I'm so glad to see you back!" Ginny replied, hugging Hermione in return.

"Oh, Ginny it was beautiful! I'll have to tell you all about it!"

Ginny smiled, but looked over Hermione's shoulder to the dark-haired young man seated across the table from her mother.

"And _I'd_ love to hear it, but I actually have a previous engagement that I'm a tad bit late for," Ginny answered with a huge smile. Hermione giggled and nodded, allowing Ginny to walk over to her fiancé.

Harry rose from his seat just as Ginny was approaching, awed by her radiance.

The two stood facing one another for a few moments, just smiling, their happiness obvious, and the silence uninterrupted. Almost.

"Aww, take a gander at the two lovebirds!"

"We'd better move the furniture in case they try to get at each other!"

"Fred! George! This is _not_ appropriate!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her twin sons, rising from the table. Everyone laughed, however, including Harry and Ginny.

"Well, we'd better get going. We'll be back by eleven, Mrs. Weasley, I promise," Harry said, moving towards the door.

Hugging her daughter and her soon-to-be-son-in-law good-bye, Mrs. Weasley sighed, deciding not to remind Harry yet again to call her "Molly," and replied with a believing smile, "I know you will Harry, dear."

Ginny Weasley slowly opened her eyes, the bright yellowness of the morning sun warming her eyelids. After blinking a few times, she realized that she was laying on her bed, still clothed from the previous evening.

She sat up and looked around her, remembering the events of the night before. She and Harry had enjoyed a delicious dinner in Hogsmeade, and after, they went into the Hog's Head for old times' sakes. It was there that Ginny remembered how badly she mixed with Firewhiskey.

She rubbed her eyes and wandered down the hall to the bathroom to stick her head in the bathtub, which would hopefully wake her up a bit.

"Oy Fred! The lightweight's woken up to discover her first hangover!" George exclaimed as he stuck his head out of his bedroom to find Ginny staggering down the hall.

"It's not my first, believe me," Ginny mumbled absentmindedly, regretting it an instant later.

"What was that little sis? You've been _intoxicated _before? And we all thought you were the _good _one!" George said in an overly-loud voice hinted with false surprise.

"Shut up, George. I seem to remember you and Fred being drunk when you were 14!" Ginny recoiled, her hands on her hips, making herself dizzier by the second.

But she didn't wait for her brother to offer his rebuttal; instead she slammed the bathroom door closed behind her and started running the water.

"Ginny! Are you in there?" Mrs. Weasley called as she rapped on the bathroom door. Her daughter didn't hear her though, for her head was submerged in the icy cold water.

"Ginny! Open the door!"

Ginny whipped her head our of the bathtub and shook her soaking wet head as if she were a dog and replied, "Just a minute, Mum!"

Quickly drying her hair with a flick of her wand, Ginny opened the door and greeted her mother with a smile.

"Morning, Mum!"

But Mrs. Weasley wore a stern expression on her plump face, her arms folded across her chest. Ginny gulped and continued to beam a pearly-white smile at her.

"What would you like to eat? It's nearly lunchtime now, but I can still fix you some breakfast if you'd like," Mrs. Weasley asked, sighing and unfolding her arms.

"Thanks, Mum, but I really want to go back to bed. I don't feel well at-"

"Ginny, I can't let you sleep anymore! You have to get to bed early tonight, so you'll be nice and rested tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

Ginny felt like kicking herself; she had completely forgotten that she would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express once again the next day!

Ginny groaned as she realized that she'd have to go to Diagon Alley to purchase some new clothes and pick up the books she ordered a week before. She'd have to buy the required classroom supplies that were sent to her in a letter from Professor McGonagall two weeks before, just as the student letters were always. She had spoken to Remus Lupin, discussing lesson ideas and getting advice, so she'd also need to buy other supplies he thought would be necessary. And of course, she would need to purchase some personal items, as she would be staying yet another year at the school she loved so dearly.

That brought to mind a question: Where did the teachers stay after classes? She had spent six years at Hogwarts, and not once had she ever seen or heard of a "teacher's quarters."

Interrupting her pondering, Fred shouted up the stairs, "Ginny! You've got a letter from Dumbledore!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and conjured a bathrobe which she handed to her daughter before they both started down the stairs.

But Ginny didn't go directly to the kitchen; she decided to make her daily stop and converse with her father and brother for a few moments.

"Morning Dad, Percy," Ginny greeted, slightly less cheerful than normal. She resumed her usual position in the armchair facing her father's and brother's portraits.

"Good morning Ginny! Your mother tells me it's a gorgeous day."

"Yes, 'tis a truly good morning, sis."

"Well I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. I won't be able to see you both until next summer," Ginny sighed dejectedly. But Percy and Mr. Weasley didn't seem at all fazed by Ginny's misery.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine Ginny. Dumbledore's a good man," her father replied, chipper as always. Percy nodded in agreement. Ginny frowned, wondering why she seemed to be the only one who worried about missing her friends and family.

"I know, Dad. I'll see you both later, I have a lot to do today."

Ginny waved and stood up from her chair, walking into the kitchen to read the letter Dumbledore had sent her.

"Here you are," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed the letter to her daughter.

The envelope was exactly what was expected from Hogwarts, the seal on the back and everything. Ginny slowly tore open the top and pulled out two folded pieces of parchment and read:

_Dear Professor Weasley,_

_It is with great pleasure that I welcome you back to Hogwarts, this time as teacher rather than student. I know you must have many questions, and I will try my hardest to answer them all in time. But right now, I will discuss your classroom, office, and sleeping quarters._

_As you remember, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is located on the third floor, and I have no doubt that you will be able to find it once again. I'm also sure you know where your office is located, as you have visited it a few times in your six years as a student at Hogwarts. However, I'm not sure you have any knowledge as to where you will be living outside of classes._

_Enclosed is a map of the third floor. It shows the entire corridor, including your classroom, office, and the entrance to your living quarters. You will notice that there is a painting of Petrel the Prudent a few feet to the left of the door to your classroom; once supplied with the password, Petrel will allow entrance to your living quarters._

_I cannot describe to you what your quarters looks like, for it is one of the many fascinating rooms in the castle. Much like the Room of Requirement, which I know you are familiar with, your suite changes depending upon who will be staying there. The room will be furnished to your own taste, so I urge you to decorate it accordingly._

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at the Start of Term Feast; feel free to arrive in any way you choose; I have enclosed a ticket for the Hogwarts Express if you'd like to travel by train. Please, do not hesitate to ask me about anything you are concerned with. Enjoy your final day of summer! _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. The password that allows access into your quarters is "lily pad." _

Ginny looked up excitedly from her letter and placed both pieces of parchment carefully back into the envelope.

"All right, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked of her daughter, taking notice that Ginny seemed to be smiling at absolutely nothing.

"I'm fine."

But Ginny was more than fine, actually. It seemed so surreal that she would actually be _teaching_ at Hogwarts!

Molly Weasley smiled at her only daughter's happiness; however, it was but a mask, hiding the anxiety she felt to let her daughter out into the world on her own, defenseless against unseen dangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:2

Ginny Weasley stepped through the hole in the bricks of the wall in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron. Once again, Diagon Alley was the cheery, jovial place it had been when she was a child. The shop windows were filled with models of their products, everything colorful, and people everywhere stopped to talk with one another, laughing and happy.

Ginny dearly wished she could join in the joyfulness of it all, but something inside of her wrenched at her heart, telling her that all the happiness was only temporary.

_I've become such a killjoy_, Ginny thought to herself, slowly shaking her head and withdrawing her 2-foot long shopping list from her left pocket. Quietly wondering where to begin, Ginny moved slowly down the street as she read her list over again. Seconds later, she bumped into something large and somewhat furry.

"Oi! Watch where yer goin', why don' cha…" Rubeus Hagrid screamed, looking around for the person who bumped into him.

"Oh! Hagrid, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

Hagrid looked down to see a shock of scarlet hair.

"Ah, Ginny, allow me ter apologize…Shouldn' have yelled like that," Hagrid explained ruefully. Ginny rubbed her head, and nodded in acceptance of Hagrid's apology.

"So, _Professor_ Weasley," teased Hagrid playfully, "what brings you to Diagon Alley? Start of Term's tomorrow, ya know, I'm sure."

"I've begun my shopping a bit late I 'spose," Ginny said, handing her list to Hagrid. "Do you think you could give me an idea of where to begin?"

Hagrid considered the list carefully, pausing only to scratch his head, before he handed the list back to her.

"Well, somethin' that's not on yer list that every teacher at Hogwarts should have is a First Aid kit. Apothecary's got them on sale today. You should head over there first, then pick up your books, I 'spose."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled, and Ginny rolled up the parchment again before stuffing it back in her jeans' pocket.

"So, what are _you _doing here, Hagrid?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Hagrid looked quite taken aback by the question, and clumsily replied, "Er, just a bit of, er, shopping. Ya know, chores an' all…Well, I'd better get goin'. Gotta get back, o' course. I'll see you tomorrow then, Ginny." Hagrid backed away from her slowly, then turned around and nearly sprinted back into the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny raised one eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't pursue the matter any further. She had much shopping to complete.

She bought the First Aid kit, as Hagrid suggested, and then picked up her set of _A Guide to Defense Against Dark Magic_ at Flourish and Blott's. Ginny sighed, realizing that she'd barely made a dent in her list.

Before she knew it, it was a quarter to five in the evening; she'd promised her mother that she'd be home in time for supper. Hurriedly, Ginny paid for her hair care products and dashed off to Madam Malkins's to purchase some new robes.

As she walked quickly towards the shop, Ginny shrunk the bag containing her toiletries and placed them in the tiny paper bag with the other twenty-six shopping bags.

The shop was empty save for Madam Malkin and an elderly witch who was helping tidy up. Ginny burst through the door, nearly out of breath, realizing she had made it seconds before closing.

"Madam Malkin, forgive me, I'll only be a few minutes. I'm terribly sorry, I know it's almost closing but-"

Madam Malkin shook her head and provided a warm smile.

"Ginny Weasley, you are always welcome in this shop, at whatever hour you choose to come. Now, let's just get you measured…"

Ginny furrowed her brow for a moment, then glanced over at the elderly witch who appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Erm, ma'am? Are you all right?"

"_You _are Ginny Weasley? The girl who helped to vanquish, er," the woman hesitated at the thought of his name, "oh well, he's dead! You helped Harry Potter kill Voldemort!"

Ginny forced herself to smile, but felt an embarrassed flush spreading over her face. This old, frail witch was the first to recognize her as the assistant in Lord Voldemort's death.

"Oh, now, Agnes, leave the poor girl alone!" Madam Malkin admonished gently, taking Ginny's forearm and pulling her over to the measuring station.

"Please, forgive her. She's just excited, you know. We all are…" said Madam Malkin dreamily as she measured the girl with her wand. Again, Ginny managed an uncomfortable smile, wishing to leave as soon as possible.

"I'd like a few different colors, if you don't mind," Ginny asked politely of the Madam, who conjured a variety of colors and shades of robes for Ginny to choose from.

"These would look lovely on you, dear." Madam Malkin held a pair of emerald green robes up to Ginny, and stepped back to admire her fashion sense. Ginny looked down at herself and had to agree.

Ginny nearly sprinted towards the Leaky Cauldron after leaving Madam Malkin's with black, emerald, and plum colored robes, hoping her mother wouldn't be waiting by the door for her.

Ginny apparated just outside of the kitchen door of the Burrow, expecting her mother to rush out and demand an explanation of why she was late. However, the house looked deserted. As Ginny moved closer to peer into the house, she noted that the lights were all out.

A knot of apprehension formed in the pit of her stomach as she slowly entered the kitchen, wand at the ready. She dropped her single bag on the kitchen counter, and nonverbally lit her wand.

Stealthily, she crept past the kitchen table, and pressed her ear against the door leading to the living room. Silence. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door…

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny let out a deep breath, and grinned, lowering her wand. She surveyed the faces of her friends and family positioned in her living room (which was decorated, no doubt, by Fred and George), each of them laughing or else trying not to. Apparently, they'd noticed that Ginny was prepared to curse them into oblivion before she realized what was going on.

"Go ahead, you can laugh," Ginny told them, moving towards the crowd. When no one made any noise, she repeated, "I said you can laugh!"

An uproar of hilarity followed, and continued for nearly a minute without dying down. Ginny raised one eyebrow, signaling that it was quite enough.

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and smothered her daughter in a stifling hug.

"Oh, Ginny, we all just wanted to say good-bye to you and wish you luck. We're all just so proud of you!" Her mother squeezed her extra-tightly until Ginny emitted a choking noise an began gasping for breath.

Abruptly, Mrs. Weasley released her daughter from the hug-of-death; Ginny massaged her sore ribs tenderly, cracked her back and stretched her arms out before facing the rest of the party.

She scanned the faces quickly but thoroughly, searching for Harry. She even stood on her toes, making sure that he was not obscured behind someone taller than him.

"Looking for us, dear sister?"

Hiding her disappointment, Ginny smirked at the sound of George's voice and turned around to find him and Fred holding a gigantic package wrapped in green paper that resembled dragon hide.

"Of course I was. Now, what on earth are you two holding?"

The twins looked at each other, wearing identically puzzled expressions.

Ginny strode over to the two of them and tapped the package impatiently. Though she would never admit, she still loved receiving gifts as much as she had when she was a child.

"George, I think she's gone mad. She's tapping thin air, thinking that something's there!"

"You two are truly impossible," Ginny told them before wrenching the package out of their hands and retreating to the closest armchair to begin to unwrap it.

"Er, Ginny, why don't you save that one for last?" Ron suggested nervously, glaring at Fred and George.

"We want you to open our present first," Hermione explained quickly, smacking Ron in the back of the head when she thought Ginny wasn't looking.

Ginny glanced down at the green-wrapped parcel once more, then decided to play along with their game and set it aside.

Ron handed Ginny a small, rectangular gift and Hermione clasped his arm lovingly. Ginny unwrapped it quickly, throwing the paper aside, and removed the lid of the green box.

Ginny stared down at a beautiful necklace, gold-chained with three emeralds dangling from the middle.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," Ginny marveled, holding the jewelry in her hands.

"She leapt up and threw her arms around her brother and sister-in-law, whispering, "Thank you," through silent tears.

"Don't worry, it's just a regular necklace. You won't hear me talking to you through it, I swear," Hermione joked when Ginny released them and wiped her eyes free from tears.

"It must have cost you a fortune, you shouldn't-"

"Don't worry about it, sis, you deserve it."

Once again Ginny felt the uncomfortable sensation she'd felt in the robe shop. Ginny sank back into her chair, carefully placing the necklace back into the box, and resumed opening her gifts.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny had a set of useful spell books from Lupin and Tonks, a pair of exceptionally fuzzy socks from Luna, a silver, monogrammed mirror from Ebony, a Sneakoscope from Moody, dragon hide slippers from Charlie, a huge supply of Floo Powder from Bill, a mysterious, beautiful green and pink plant from Ivy, and a large amount of Honeydukes chocolates from Dean, Seamus, Cho, and various other D.A. members.

Dumbledore stepped forward with an extremely thin, long package in his hands. He carefully handed it to Ginny and watched happily as she unwrapped it. Ginny glanced up at the Professor lovingly, his twinkling blue eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears. Ginny cleared her throat rather uncomfortably, not wishing to see Dumbledore cry.

Slowly and delicately, Ginny removed the scarlet paper. Her hands carefully picked up the scarlet and gold feather, not wishing to damage it. The feather glowed slightly, and Ginny dropped it back into her lap.

"Don't worry, it's just recognizing you," Dumbledore reassured her, gesturing for Ginny to pick the feather up again. Ginny held it between her thumb and her forefinger, turning it over an examining it. She thought It was extremely kind of Dumbledore to give her such a beautiful feather, but she had no idea what it was for…

"That is a phoenix feather, Ginny, from Fawkes' tail," the Headmaster explained kindly. "I'm sure you know the extraordinary healing powers of the phoenix. It is my great pleasure to allow you the full use of my phoenix, Fawkes, at any time. By holding the feather, much as you are doing now, you can summon Fawkes simply by speaking his name. It is the least I can offer you after all you have accomplished this summer, Ginevra."

Ginny felt a disconcerting lump rise in her throat. Dumbledore backed away slowly, bowing slightly to Ginny as he did so. Ginny finally realized the impact of what she and Harry had done.

In an attempt to prevent her daughter from crying, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Ginny and softly placed a small, square box in her hand. Ginny sniffed quietly and smiled at her mother, slowly unwrapping the ruby red paper from the box.

"Now, dear, I know it's not much, but I do hope…"

Ginny's eyes sparkled with tears as she held in the palm of her hand her mother's engagement ring.

"Oh, Mum," Ginny sobbed as she flung her arms around her mother's neck; both women crying on the shoulder of the other. After a few seconds, the two of them giggled and wiped their eyes as they broke apart.

"Oh, now, we're being silly," Molly chuckled softly as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Now, I knew you'd have to leave me sooner or later, and I want you to take this little piece of me with you."

Ginny smiled, her cheeks wet and shining. Fred and George came over to their sister and each of them handed her an oddly shaped package. Ginny looked up at her brothers and frowned, but tore the paper off of the gift Fred handed her.

"The Undying Dream Pillow," Fred explained as Ginny held the rich, purple, satin-covered pillow in her hands. "My own invention. You're guaranteed to have a pleasant dream if you fall asleep on that pillow."

"Wow, thanks, but-"

"Go on, open mine!" George interrupted, nodded towards the other package on his sister's lap.

Ginny ripped the paper back and was left holding a tiny, ten-sided gold object.

"That one is _my_ own invention. You tap it with your wand," George said as he demonstrated, "and it opens up to as much as three meters in diameter, to conceal whatever it is you need to conceal. Simply tap it again, and it closes, returning to its miniscule size!"

"Thanks, both of you, the gifts were great, but I thought that _that_," Ginny gestured to the 6-foot long box on the floor beside her, "was from you?"

The twins looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders with comically confused expressions on their faces.

"We've no idea who that's from," Fred told her with a wink.

"Well then, I guess I've got to open it to find out, haven't I?"

Ginny slinked out of her chair and knelt down on the floor beside her chair in front of the package. Slowly and deliberately, she tore back the green paper to reveal…nothing.

The package was empty. Ginny turned around to look at her family to see whether this was a joke, because she didn't find it funny. She was surprised to see them all smiling. Her brow knitted, Ginny turned back around and screamed.

"_Harry Potter_! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Ginny shrieked as she faced her fiancé on the floor in the wrapping paper, rolling on the floor with laughter. As much as she tried to stay angry, she relented and began to laugh too; soon everyone was laughing, and the night went on joyfully.

Everyone was treated to a wonderfully cooked meal from Mrs. Weasley, and afterwards everyone wished Ginny luck and hugged her as they departed the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all seated in the living room by the fireplace, chatting with Arthur and Percy's portraits and just enjoying one another's company.

Just as the hour turned nine, Harry stood up from his seat on the couch and took Ginny by the hand into the kitchen.

The two of them stood in the kitchen, holding hands, and saying nothing, just enjoying the presence of the other for what would probably be the last time for a while. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"Oh, Harry. I don't know if this is the right thing to do anymore! I'm going to be alone at Hogwarts; I'm going to miss my family so much! It's a long four months until Christmas! I'm only seventeen, I'm not fit to be a teacher!"

Ginny gave a dry sob. "And Harry, I won't be with you."

Harry enveloped his fiancé in his arms and let her cry against his chest for a few moments. Gently he kissed the top of her head, and when she looked up at him, he softly kissed her rosy lips.

"Ginny, I love you. You'll be fine, I know it. I know you. Don't start to doubt yourself now, Ginny. And Ginny, I'm going to miss you more than you will know. But I realize that four months is nothing compared to how long I'd wanted to be with you."

Harry smiled at the beautiful girl he held in his arms, and rested his head on top of hers. And the two them stayed that way for quite a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello, and Happy New Year! I don't know what time it is wherever it is you are, but here it's January 1, 2006, about 2:15 PM EST. I know it's taken me sooo long to update, and I am truly sorry. I just couldn't make time to sit down and write lately. But here it is, chapter three, and hopefully it was worth the wait. I've also already begun chapter four, so look out for that soon! I hope your holiday seasons have been great, and I wish you all a happy, healthy new year.

CHAPTER THREE:3 

The next morning was clear and the temperature was just right for a ride on the Hogwarts Express. September the first, Ginny remembered, was always a hectic day at the Burrow. But not this year.

The house remained motionless as Ginny woke up at dawn, taking care not to awake Hermione, rolled out of bed drowsily and staggered toward the bathroom. Silence followed her back to her bedroom as she quickly dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a cream-colored sweater. She brushed her scarlet hair out smooth so that it lay in soft waves on her shoulders, and packed a few last-minute items into her trunk.

Down the stairs she traveled, marveling at her mother's lack of frustrated shrieks and weary demands. Past her father's and brother's snoozing portraits she ambled, toward the kitchen which she knew held her mother fixing a special breakfast for her.

Carefully and gently, Ginny lowered her wand so that her trunk landed quiescently on the floor outside the entrance to the kitchen. Ginny even held her breath momentarily, for it seemed as if the house demanded stillness that morning.

Finally, the redhead sighed and lightly pushed open the kitchen door. The scent of marmalade and sausages lingered in the air as Mrs. Weasley scrubbed the pans out with her wand.

Ginny pulled the chair out closest to her mother and sat down before a full feast of eggs, sausage, toast, marmalade, and various types of juices.

"It's nice, isn't it? September the first and I'm not wailing my head off." Mrs. Weasley dried her hands on a dish towel and took a seat next to her only daughter. Ginny smiled feebly and poured herself a tiny glass of orange juice.

Since she had been offered the position of Defense against the Darks Arts professor at Hogwarts, Ginny could not have been more eager to travel back to Hogwarts once more when she'd thought that she might never again see the castle she loved so dearly.

However, now that it was time for her to actually leave the people she loved most, she felt the knot in her stomach tighten with apprehension.

For the first time in her life, she would be completely on her own. And though that was once what she had wanted more than anything, something made her feel as if she had made the wrong decision. Something inside of her was screaming that now was the time she needed to spend with the people she held dear.

But Ginny had no choice anymore, whether she wanted to agree with that inner voice or not. She had accepted Dumbledore's offer and there was no way she could change her mind on the first day of term.

"Ginny, dear," her mother said very tenderly, "everything will be fine."

Ginny looked up, suddenly aware of her mother's presence beside her.

"I know that you must be feeling a bit nervous - maybe even regretful, after last night - but please don't. We all know that going back to Hogwarts will make you happy, and we all want this for you. Even Harry. He only wants you to be happy, dear."

Her mother's mention of Harry seemed to twist the complicated knot of anxiety in her stomach even tighter.

She and Harry were to be married, but when would they ever find the time to plan the wedding? She wouldn't even be seeing him until Christmas, and the two of them couldn't possibly have their whole wedding planned by the time holiday was over.

Once she had dreams of finally leaving home, starting her own life and her own family as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts; But the summer had completely changed her life. She had helped to thwart the evilest and most destructive wizard of all time, and yet she wanted nothing more than to shrink back unnoticed and resume her normal life.

Ginny knew, however, that her life could never possibly be normal again, if ever it was.

"Mum, thanks. For all of this - for, for everything. I don't have to ask you to write me everyday, because I know you will."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, hurriedly wiped a tear from her eye, and reached out to hug her daughter.

Footsteps could be heard from above, and moments later Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie appeared in the kitchen, fully dressed.

Ginny stared at them, amazed that they all weren't still comfortably in their beds, sleeping for at least three more hours.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't come and see you off?" Hermione asked, a knowing smile spreading over her lips. Ginny grinned; she hadn't even considered that they might see her off.

Mrs. Weasley was smiling broadly at her daughter's genuine thrill.

"Well, we best get going. We're still a bit early, but this morning was already full of firsts for me."

Mrs. Weasley started out the kitchen door, followed by Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione. Harry moved slowly toward Ginny, smiling gently to ease the tremendous nerves he knew she must be feeling.

He clasped her warm hand in his, leading her tenderly away from the table and out of the kitchen.

"Harry, this summer's really changed us, hasn't it?"

Ginny stared up into his green eyes, searching for comfort.

"It's changed everyone. It's changed everyone for the better. And that's all because of us."

Ginny looked away, slightly frustrated at his answer.

"But that's just it! Everyone owes their lives to us! You and me! If it hadn't been for us, they'd be dead, we'd be dead, everyone would be dead, Harry! People look at us differently now. Treat us differently. Doesn't that bother you?"

Harry was still grinning, and Ginny wondered if he'd paid a bit of attention to a word she'd just spoken.

"In case you've forgotten, I've been treated differently my whole life."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but then understood.

Harry _had _been treated differently his whole life. Ginny doubted there had been one shred of normalcy in his whole eighteen years of living. Yet, here he was, with her. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, was standing beside her, holding her hand, smiling at her.

Ginny didn't have to say anything else, for her face glowed with comprehension.

The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione walked briskly past the first nine platforms at King's Cross Station. They had apparated just five minutes away from the station, yet somehow Ginny had only five minutes to get on the train.

"It must be a Weasley curse," Mrs. Weasley muttered as she hurried them all along.

Quickly checking to make sure no one was looking, the nine of them filed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, as they had done so many times before.

They were greeted with the usual hustle of bustle of parents and students, hooting owls, small children crying, and of course, the scarlet steam engine which was the Hogwarts Express.

Though Ginny had see all of this every year since she could remember, it all seemed strangely new to her. The students now hurrying onto the train were no longer her schoolmates, Housemates, or classmates, but her _pupils_. It felt as though this would be her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, for just as when she'd been a First Year, she didn't know what to expect.

It didn't take long for people to take notice of Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley tried to pretend that everyone wasn't staring at them in awe, and continued to move toward the train.

"Oh, Ginny, come now, you mustn't be late!"

Ginny looked desperately at Harry, and he grinned and started following Mrs. Weasley, pulling Ginny with him.

And to her utmost embarrassment, as Harry and Ginny passed through the crowd, everyone started _clapping_.

Ginny felt herself blushing furiously, and nearly sprinted after her mother.

"Just try to ignore them," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she brushed Ginny's shoulders off rather vigorously.

Ginny nodded. "Goodbye Mum."

She kissed her mother on the cheek, and swiftly hugged Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

Ginny paused as she came back to Harry, and kissed him full on the lips.

To her horror, laughter erupted from the people on the platform, and even the students on the train who hung their heads out of the window to see Ginny Weasley kiss Harry Potter goodbye.

Harry pulled her into a tight hug, and as Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder, she saw Fred and George _conducting _them all!

"Christmas is only four months away, Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear.

"Until then," she whispered back, aware that her face was nearly as scarlet as the train.

Ginny pulled away, but Harry caught her by the arm.

"I love you."

Ginny's shoulders gave way and couldn't help but smile through her tears of mortification. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

One enormous, simultaneous, "Awwwwww!" erupted around them and Ginny rapidly picked up her trunk and disappeared onto the train.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:4

The scarlet steam engine began to roll away, and Ginny pressed her back flat against the corridor wall, panting.

Her life was now a form of entertainment for the wizarding world. She was somewhat of a celebrity; she had acquired eternal fame without meaning to, and had no wish to continue to display her life to the public.

Finally having caught her breath, Ginny gathered herself up, levitated her trunk, and set off to find an empty compartment.

An easy task this might seem, Ginny found it rather difficult to heave her enormous, cumbersome trunk along the corridor with her and still try to remain unseen to the students in the compartments.

At last, Ginny opened the door to the second to last compartment and entered it, pulled the shade down, placed her trunk on the rack, and sat down.

She let out a small cry of relief, relaxed her shoulders, and fell backward so that she was lying across the seat.

What was she going to do if this all continued? Of course, she would try her best to ignore it all, as Harry had always done, but her temper was quite more like a ticking bomb than Harry's was.

Deciding to put all thoughts of tempers, Harry Potter, and unwanted fame out of her mind, Ginny took out the book she had assigned for the seventh years, her former classmates, and began to read.

Though a few minutes of reading the book had succeeded in making her temporarily forget about those things, it stirred up a new fear: incompetence.

As Ginny read the seventh edition of _A Guide to Defense against Dark Magic_, she realized that she could barely perform most of the spells in the book! How was she to teach that which she did not know?

Distressed, Ginny leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes. Obviously, Dumbledore would not have permitted her to teach if he was not completely confident in her. If he had not believed that she would succeed in instructing all the students, including the seventh years, he would never have offered her the position.

Nevertheless, Ginny was not completely confident in herself. She was utterly overwhelmed by all that she was expected to do, and she knew that she could never fulfill all of her duties.

_In case you've forgotten, you helped defeat Voldemort just weeks ago_.

"I know, okay!" Ginny yelled at herself in exasperation.

However, Ginny's mood lifted considerably for the rest of the train ride, having realized what a small feat teaching seemed compared to killing the Darkest wizard ever known.

About a half hour later, Ginny heard a knock on the door to her compartment. Half wanting to ignore it, Ginny circumspectly rose from her seat, wand out, and peeked under the shade.

"Luna!"

There Luna Lovegood stood, wearing her trademark radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace, smiling as the redhead attacked her with a hug.

"Oh, Luna, come in, you've no idea how glad I am to see you!"

Slightly baffled, Luna entered the compartment and sat down across from Ginny.

After closing the door, Ginny sat back down and continued to smile at her friend.

Neither of them spoke, however, and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Er…"

Luna chuckled softly, avoiding Ginny's gaze as she broke the silence.

"This year's going to be, er, different."

Ginny stopped smiling. She suddenly remembered that Luna was no longer her classmate, but her student.

"Yeah, I 'spose it will."

The compartment was so quiet that the trolley witch's cart could be heard rolling toward them in the corridor.

"I'll be right back," Luna said rather quickly as she jumped up and pulled some money from her pocket.

A few seconds later, Luna returned, her arms laden with sweets, and shut the door behind her.

"Chocolate frog?" she asked quietly, holding one for Ginny to take.

Ginny looked up, nodded, and accepted the chocolate. Slowly she unwrapped it and took a small bite from the enchanted sweet. Luna smiled weakly, and began playing with her newly purchased Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Ginny thought quietly for a few moments, occasionally taking a bite out of the chocolate frog. She had been so delighted to see that her friend had come to visit her on the train; despite the fact that Luna knew their relationship would be completely different this year.

And suddenly Ginny realized her problem; it had absolutely nothing to do with everyone else, but everything to do with herself.

Though she knew that Ginny would no longer be considered her peer, Luna still sought to remain friends with her. Luna did not care that Ginny would be a professor; she did not care that Ginny was set apart from everyone else because of the events that had taken place over the summer; Luna did not even care that Ginny had not found her and said hello. Ginny, perhaps, felt the most guilty she ever had in her life.

"Luna, I really am glad you came to see me. And I hope that we can still be friends, despite, my er, position."

Luna looked up and grinned.

"So, _Professor_, what have you got planned for us this year?"

After nearly an hour of conversation, Luna left Ginny's compartment to go put on her robes. Ginny selected her own plum robes from her trunk and put them on, feeling a lump of anxiety rise in her throat.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, and Ginny waited in her compartment for the students to file out in order to avoid any staring, cheering, applause, or any other form of acknowledgment. When she was sure that they had all gotten off the train, she levitated her trunk and walked along the corridor.

As she emerged from the train, Ginny looked up and marveled at the splendor of the Hogwarts castle as if she had never before laid her eyes on it.

A booming voice interrupted her thoughts, and Ginny smiled. _Hagrid._

She hurried over to the great man, weaving in and out of gaping students.

"Hagrid!" she greeted warmly, glad to see someone who would not embarrass her by asking for her autograph.

Hagrid turned around, lowered his gaze to Ginny and returned the smile.

"Ginny," Hagrid started, then lowered his voice and said cleverly, "or Professor Weasley, now, innit."

The mass of First Years Hagrid was leading toward the lake was staring at her with more surprised expressions than they had worn when they first gazed at Hagrid.

"Erm, Hagrid, how am I to travel up to the castle?" Ginny asked, trying her hardest to take no notice of the gawking eleven year olds.

"Oh! Thank goodness yeh reminded me! Dumbledore told me ter catch yeh as yeh got off the train. Well, most teachers don' take the train o' course, but the ones that do have got ter hurry up 'fore the students arrive at the castle."

Hagrid looked around to make sure none of the first years was listening before he continued.

"Yeh've got ter fly up."

"Fly? On a broom?"

Hagrid shook his massively furry head. "No, no, not on a broom. On a thestral! Now yeh'd better hurry up, the carriages are 'bout to leave…" Hagrid trailed off, and jogged toward the last carriage, which was empty. The ground shook as if a small earthquake was occurring beneath their feet as Hagrid jogged back, tugging a thestral along with him.

Ginny eyed the horse-like creature with caution. Though she had ridden a thestral once before, she had not been able to see it because she had never witnessed anyone's death. Now, of course, she could fully see the leathery-winged creature and was not at all looking forward to riding it.

Hagrid gestured for her to come quickly, and he made sure she got on the creature's back.

"Don' worry 'bout yer luggage, then. All righ', off you go!" Hagrid slapped the side of the thestral and it immediately plunged into the air. Ginny didn't even have time to register that she was flying before the creature soared through the velvety sky and landed gracefully just outside the door to the entrance hall.

Bewildered, she hopped off the creature's back and looked down toward Hogsmeade Station where the carriages were now beginning the ascent toward the castle.

"Er, thanks," Ginny said to the creature, which was sniffing the ground intently, before she took a deep breath and entered the grand castle that was Hogwarts.

The Entrance Hall was brightly lit and very quiet, and Ginny walked slowly toward the door to the Great Hall. Apprehensively, she pushed it open, unaware of what to expect when she did.

The House tables were in their usual positions, as was the staff table, and each was set with the customary gold plates, goblets and dining ware; however, Ginny could not help but notice that something was different when she stepped inside the majestic room.

The Hogwarts teachers were not sitting at their table yet, but chatting animatedly amongst themselves all over the room. Dumbledore, however, was nowhere to be seen.

_This is too weird._

Finally, Ginny decided to approach Professor McGonagall and ask her what she was supposed to be doing until the feast started.

"Erm, Professor?"

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout stopped their conversation and looked at Ginny. Each of them offered a cheery, "Hello!"

"Ginevra, I assure you that it is quiet all right for you to address us by our first names," McGonagall told her with a grin.

Ginny felt a tingling sense of embarrassment at addressing her colleague as "Professor."

The three teachers chuckled, and Flitwick and Sprout backed away from McGonagall and Ginny to leave them a lone for a few moments.

"Well, _Minerva_," Ginny started, awkwardly addressing her former teacher, "I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to be doing right now."

McGonagall gave Ginny a rare smile. "Nothing, really. You'll all sit down when Dumbledore arrives, and I have to bring the First Years in. Then of course the feast, but-"

Just then, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and strode over toward Ginny and McGonagall. The teachers fell silent immediately, and McGonagall nodded her head in Dumbledore's direction before exiting the room into the Entrance Hall to await Hagrid and the First Years.

Dumbledore approached Ginny with a smile, and gestured for her to follow him up to the table.

Ginny consented and took the seat Dumbledore indicated just to his left. The other teachers (including Trelawney and Firenze, both of whose appearances at the feast shocked Ginny) slowly filed into their own seats, and Ginny suddenly realized that Hogwarts was also in need of a Potions teacher. She'd completely forgotten last year's disastrous Potions lesson taught by Fleur Delacour, and how Fleur left the castle screaming and covered in pimples after a cauldron full of Instant Blemish Solution exploded while she was stirring it.

Ginny grinned at the thought of a pimply Fleur, and suppressed the immense urge to laugh. Instead, she opened her mouth to ask Dumbledore whom he had appointed to replace the part-veela, but the students were entering now and took their seats at the House tables.

The Great Hall was instantly filled with students chattering away excitedly. Gratefully, Ginny thought, they didn't notice her at the staff table yet.

She looked down the table curiously, but to her disappointment, the new teacher had not yet arrived.

Ginny drummed her fingers on the table in hopes of distracting herself from her rumbling stomach while waiting for McGonagall and the First Years to enter the Great Hall. Ginny thought back to her own Sorting, and her quite disastrous first year at Hogwarts, which included her possession by Voldemort's diary and ended with Harry Potter saving her life for the first time…

Finally, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and Hagrid trudged toward the Staff Table. The platform on which the table was set shook beneath the teachers' feet as Hagrid pulled his chair out and sat down.

Once Hagrid settled himself in, the tremulous First years entered the Hall preceded by McGonagall, looking sterner than ever. (Ginny was sure that her unusually steely façade was purely an act to scare the First Years.)

McGonagall, or _Minerva_, as Ginny would have to start calling her, strode briskly up to the front of the staff table and set a three-legged stool down on the floor. Then, she placed a patchy old wizard's hat atop the stool, and drew a long roll of parchment from within her robes.

The students and staff settled down in order to watch the Sorting of the newest Hogwarts students, and of course, listen to the ever-changing Sorting Hat's song.

The First Years stared at the hat skeptically until a long tear near the brim opened up like a mouth and the hat broke into song:

_Many, many years ago,_

_Before I sat upon this stool,_

_Lived four wizards, whom you know,_

_Created Hogwarts School._

_Their names are still known far and wide;_

_Their Houses flourish still._

_I'll tell you in which you belong,_

_Which Founder's mold you fill._

_Gryffindor accepted only those_

_Who were audacious._

_Ravenclaw prized knowledge_

_Rather than minds that were spacious._

_Slytherin was cunning,_

_And thought pure-bloods were the best._

_Kind and sweet old Hufflepuff_

_Accepted all the rest._

_The story goes, you know I'm sure,_

_Smoothly enough until,_

_Gryffindor and Slyth'rin_

_Formed a covenant to fulfill._

_Their last remaining heirs, they said_

_Would finish out their battle,_

_For each would have great talents that_

_The other could not rattle._

_I waited for a thousand years,_

_To see what would occur,_

_All the while Sorting students_

_By what the Four Founders preferred._

_There came a day when Slyth'rin's own_

_Descendent put me on,_

_And I could tell he was the one_

_From which the fight would spawn._

_Then fifty-four years after him_

_Came a young boy with a scar._

_Gryffindor's heir, I knew would_

_Bring the battle up to par._

_The Final Duel, so it was called,_

_Would end the eternal war_

_Between the forces good and dark,_

_And would result in death for sure._

_Harry Potter and the Dark Lord_

_With strength and powers of their own,_

_Attempted to thwart the other,_

_Though neither was alone._

_The Half-Blood Prince aided the Lord,_

_The other servants he was above._

_Ginny Weasley, fair and bold,_

_Helped Harry Potter, her true love._

_The Battle of the Founders ended_

_In Gryffindor's victory._

_So hopefully now each Hogwarts House_

_Can live in harmony._

_So slip me right over your ears_

_And I'll do just what I said_

_I'll tell you right where you belong,_

_What's inside your heart and head._

The Great Hall erupted in applause once the Sorting Hat had finished singing.

Ginny Weasley, however, was still blushing from the Hat's mention of her name and was earnestly trying to ignore the few First Years who were pointing at her and whispering excitedly to each other.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat," McGonagall instructed the First Years once the applause had died down. "When the hat announces which House you have been Sorted into, you will sit at the proper table."

McGonagall unfurled the parchment she had been holding and began to call out the names of the First Years.

"Ambrose, Bernard!"

A rather tall boy with the fairest hair and skin Ginny had ever seen walked forward, visibly shaking from fear, and sat on the stool without first picking up the hat.

A low coughing noise emitted from the hat underneath Bernard Ambrose, but the boy was too terrified to notice. Then, suddenly, the hat burst into purple flames.

Bernard jumped up after giving a high-pitched squeal, and laughter rang throughout the Hall. Though Bernard did not seem to be hurt, he certainly re-approached the hat with caution.

"Perhaps you should pick the hat up _before_ sitting down this time," McGonagall suggested quietly, gesturing for Bernard to try once more.

After the twenty-seven new First Years had been Sorted (9 into Gryffindor; 7 into Ravenclaw; 8 into Hufflepuff, including Bernard Ambrose; 3 into Slytherin), McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away.

Once the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House was seated comfortably on Dumbledore's right, Dumbledore stood from his chair and cleared his throat. The noise in the Great Hall immediately subsided as Dumbledore beamed down at them.

"While I would like begin by saying 'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts,' I am sure that you would all much rather hear me say, 'Let the feast begin!'"

The tables were suddenly filled with delicious foods and drinks, and each person within the Great Hall eagerly picked up his golden fork and knife and tucked in.

Author's Note: So there it was: chapter four. I know that was a rather strange place to end the chapter, but the rest of the feast is too interesting to include in this not-so-interesting chapter. Yes, I admit that chapter four was rather dull, and I hope it has not driven anyone away, because I assure you that things will certainly begin to pick up from here! Part of the reason I took so long to update was the Sorting Hat's song; it was not an easy feat to convey the story I wanted the hat to tell into song-form. Although, I must say, I was rather proud with my description of Rowena Ravenclaw's preferred students ("Ravenclaw prized knowledge rather than minds that were spacious.") I will admit that not once while writing _The Hair and the Heir_ did I even pause to think about whom the potions teacher was supposed to be after Snape had fled. (As I will remind you I wrote the story _before_ the Half Blood Prince was published, so I had no idea whatsoever that Snape was to teach DADA and Slughorn was to teach Potions in Harry's sixth year.) Also, I had not included Fleur Delacour in THatH, so I decided that it was she who had taught potions after Snape left. Chapter five, I am excited to say, is underway already! And as I do not have to write a song for this chappie, you can expect me to update quite soon.

In response to my reviews, I thank all who have reviewed and encourage you to continue providing me with feedback. I always love to hear what you all think of my writing. (I love even more to hear that you like it!) As I mentioned on my profile, I am currently in the process of writing a post-HBP fic. I had written two chapters just before Christmas, but decided that they were utterly awful, delted them, and I am now starting from the beginning again. This fic, I'm sorry to say, you cannot expect very soon, as I place updating _Bedazzled_ on the top of my list of writing priorities. (Or, I would, that is to say if I had a list of writing priorities…) Also, I would like for my new fic to be near-perfect in my own judgment.

Once again, I offer my gratitude to all of my readers and reviewers, and I only hope that I can continue to produce a story worth your reading and reviewing time.

hermyowninny

P.S. On my profile is a Latin phrase (not French): _Meus Amor Aeturnus_ , which, if I translated it correctly, means "My Eternal Love."


End file.
